Admit it
by BabyLove
Summary: James and Lily are perfect for each other and they know it. They hide the fact that they like each other. What happens when the love becomes unbearable?


Hey!! How are you people?? 

This chapter has kind of R-ish.

So don't read it if you don't like sex scenes.

This is the disclaimer for ALL chapters.

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THAT YOU RECOGNIZE. BUT IF YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE IT THEN IT IS MINE! ALL SONGS QUOTED AND OF SUCH, YOU WILL BE WARNED. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLINGS. EXCEPT FOR A SELECT FEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily Evans. Lily was what you would call a drop-dead-gorgeous lady. Her red hair and green eyes could make you melt. 

James Potter. Also very attractive, his blue eyes usually twinkling and mischievous. His hair was messy and stuck up at odd angles. But girls loved him for it. 

These two were known as the 'King' and 'Queen' of Hogwarts. All knew that they were perfect for each other.

There were, besides the fact that they hated each other. 

Secretly, they did like each other but were too stubborn to let it show.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'Lily!'

I turned around and saw Jon Rogers running toward me. Jon was cute, brown hair and all. I try to introduce some of my friends to him.

'Hi Jon. What's up?'

'Lily, I know you are going to kill me for this but please can you tell James about the prefect meeting we have tonight?' he pleaded.

'NO!' I exclaimed. A little too quickly, I can't bear the risk of seeing James Potter again! "Why don't you tell him?'

'I would but I can't' he said with puppy dog eyes.

'Argh…Please don't do that Jon you know I can't resist those eyes.' I looked away, then looked back. He was still standing there. 'Fine! But Jon you owe me big time.'

'Thank you!'

'By the way, say 'Hi' to Mandy for me.'

'How did you know?!'

'I have my ways…'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James walked out of the shower, feeling calm and relaxed.

Until…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily nudged the bathroom door open and walked in…

'Potter, there's a pre-…' she stopped mid-sentence. There he was. THE James Potter

He was still wet from the shower and only wearing a towel around his waist. She could see his well-developed muscles, and his eight-pack. His blue eyes were both amused and, longing?

James cocked an eyebrow and grinning his famous lop-sided grin.

'Yes, Evans?'

'Sorry!' she mumbled, obviously embarrassed. 'By the way, there is a prefect meeting tonight at eight.'

'Okay, I'll take that into account. Thank you Evans.' Replied James civilly, but it seethed with sarcasm. Trying hard not to notice the fact that her face was flushed, making her look incredibly sexy. Or so he thought. 'Now will you excuse me, so I can change in peace? Or do you want to sit back and enjoy the show, and watch me unravel my sexy body?'

'No, because I'm afraid that I might throw up at the sight of your unseemly behind.' Lily's voice was calm outwardly, but it was tinged with disgust. Fake disgust.

'Hey! It's not THAT bad,' his voice dropped to a low, seductive tone. 'I can prove it to you.' He pretended to start taking off his towel.

Lily tried to stay cool, and played her uneasiness by saying-

'Potter, let me show you some REAL seduction. Because frankly you suck at it.'

With that, Lily took the rubber band out of her hair and unbuttoned a few buttons. She walked up to James, hips swaying.

She can be bold if she wanted to and now, she just felt like it.

James held his breath. Not knowing what was going to happen next.

Lily ran a hand down his chest. James squirmed with pleasure. Lily smirked at his reaction.

She used her hand to cup his chin, and 'pulled' him towards the chair. She motioned for him to sit down. He did so without complaining. She sat in the straddle position on his lap and looked into his eyes. She played with his hair for a while…she was surprised it was so soft considering that it stood up like a sore thumb in odd angles. Then she placed her hands on his chest lightly. He tensed, then he relaxed. She licked his chest. He whimpered like a dog.

His arms snaked their way around her waist. Edging her closer. She obliged, then Lily took it to another level, she ran her tongue along his lower lip, without their lips touching, and then nibbled it playfully. It was just a game, so she might as well enjoy it.

James groaned, he could practically feel himself growing. James couldn't take it any longer…in less than a heartbeat James pinned Lily against that wall.

'You seem to have the upper hand here. Mr. Potter.' her voice was breathy and seductive.

'You mean like this?' he gestured the towel.

At first she tried to pull away, but then she realized it was useless, James was much stronger than her. He kissed her neck, sucking slightly. Lily flinched a bit when he found the weak spot.

He looked up, and grinned mischievously at her. This isn't going to be good. He used his tongue to 'tickle' her neck.

She squirmed like a worm, yet enjoying every second. Her arms slid up his back, tracing shapes down his back.

Then she lightly pushed against his erection with her knee. He moaned.

'You evil, evil woman.'

His hands slithered up her shirt, unhooking her bra.

She gasped. Thankful that they were in his own private bedroom.

He massaged her breasts, and then slowly took off her shirt.

Somehow his mouth found her nipple. He bit, he sucked, he licked, and then he pulled her down onto the bed.

Lily was holding her breath.

Then, determined to not let him win. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

Smiling mysteriously, she took of the towel that was around his waist, reveling his boxers.

He looked at her with big, round eyes. Her warm hands slipped into his boxers. Stroking his nether regions.

She pressed herself against him. He unzipped her skirt, leaving her only with a thong on.

James cupped Lily's face with his hands and kissed her. It was utter and complete bliss.

There was no word to describe it. They were floating on air.

Suddenly, their eyes snapped open. It was like they were looking at each other for the first time. As if all that time they were in a trance. They quickly pulled away. They both grabbed their clothes, or towel, and tried to cover themselves. They gaped at each other.

'That was-' started Lily.

'Wow.' Blurted James.

'Well yes.' she blushed. 'But it was wrong.'

'Yeah…'

She rushed into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh shit…wow…

*Potter pull yourself together, you can't even form a coherent sentence!*

But, wow.

*POTTER!*

But you have got to admit, that was amazing.

*Well, yeah.*

And she looked so fine and not to mention sexy.

*Well, yeah.*

AND she is a great kisser.

*Well, yeah.*

AND it was nothing that you've ever felt like before.

*Well, yeah!*

I'm screwed.

*Ditto.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hate him, why does he have this power over me?

*Because you love him.*

Woah! That's going a little bit too far, I mean I like him but I don't love him.

*So you admit you like him?*

Oh no…

*I second that.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, at the prefect's meeting.

'Thomas and I (head boy and girl) have decided that we will have a ball during Halloween this year. All prefects will have to start the dances.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Evil laugh*, I thought I'd throw some action in there.

Please REVIEW! I mean everyone counts. And throw in some suggestions as well, to improve.

Thanks, Bye!!

-=315=-


End file.
